


Mitades Imperfectas de un Perfecto Trío

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NYADA no es el camino adecuado. Un departamento sin calefacción, una mitad esperando juntarse... no importa, New York es el sueño, pero New York no es nada si no se tienen entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NYADA y el fin del mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albaclara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Albaclara).



> El fic está contado por momentos sueltos. Los capítulos no necesariamente siguen el orden cronoógico de la historia.  
> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de [Glee-Esp](http://glee_esp.livejournal.com/)

**NYADA y el fin del mundo**

 

Kurt sale de clases cansado y agobiado. Mataría por un café, mataría por volver a casa. Mataría por dejar de sentirse tan miserable pero no pude irse, tiene que entrar a clases de Historia de la Música Teatral y es una de las pocas clases teóricas que da NYADA. Faltar no es una opción, así que Kurt entra y se sienta, intenta prestar atención sin lograrlo. Ni siquiera nota el momento en que deja de tomar apuntes. De pronto siente que está de vuelta en las aulas de McKinley. Atrapado y solo.  
  
Rachel lo aborda en el pasillo, camino a la cafetería. Son casi las seis de la tarde y Kurt cuenta mentalmente los minutos de la hora que le falta antes de poder salir del instituto, tomar el subterraneo hasta Williamsburg, por fin llegar a casa y darse una ducha.  
  
Rachel no para de parlotear mientras camina, lleva puesta su ropa para Ballet I y está jugueteando con las zapatillas de puntas en las manos. Cuando llegan a la cafetería, Rachel compra una botella de agua y se sienta frente a Kurt. Tienen diez minutos antes de que ella tenga que volar al salón de danza y Kurt al laboratorio de música para Instrucción Vocal. Sabe que le irá fatal. Kurt no tiene ganas de cantar y menos le apetece ir a clase a forzar su voz en extremo para hacer los contrastes de lo que sea que su estúpido profesor decida que las voces líderes van a cantar ese día, voces en las que él no está incluido obviamente, a pesar de que su rango sigue siendo único y distinto.  
  
Distinto siempre fue bueno para Kurt, sin embargo la etiqueta comienza a picarle y quiere arrancársela aunque sangre. Rachel se da cuenta que algo anda mal, lo sabe desde hace semanas pero no dice nada. Sabe también que Kurt está en la delgada línea entre ser cortés o mandarla a freír monos y no dirigirle la palabra en días. Las ojeras en sus ojos comienzan a notarse, pero lo que ella más añora es verlo sonreír.  
  
El primer examen de final de semestre está a sólo unos días y Kurt no puede sacarse la idea de la cabeza, aquella decisión ya parece tomada por más que no quiera aceptarlo y trate de no pensar en eso.  
  
La verdad es que es algo que viene rondando en su cabeza por semanas, desde que los días comenzaron a pesarle, desde que escuchar a Tiffani hablar de sus clases en NYU comenzó a volverse doloroso, desde que se divierte más en sus horas de trabajo que en clase, desde que aprende más de Anabelle que de sus profesores de NYADA. Sin querer su padre había despertado la duda en él durante Acción de Gracias, cuando le preguntó _"¿eres feliz?"_ y Kurt no tuvo el sí en los labios sin esfuerzo. Ama la ciudad, vivir por su cuenta, ser un adulto, pero no es feliz y es algo que ha aceptado, con lo que algunas noches se ha resignado a vivir. Noches en las que se consuela pensando que todo mejorará cuando Blaine se mude con ellos. Kurt no cuenta los meses que faltan, pero sabe exactamente en cuantos días más Blaine volverá a ser una presencia constante en su vida. No haber podido ir a Ohio para Acción de Gracias fue un golpe duro, su padre, junto con Carole y Finn fueron a NY para estar con él y con Rachel. Kurt adoró la visita pero sólo lo hizo sentir más la ausencia de su novio.  
  
Kurt es testarudo, necio como pocos. Carga con las penas en la espalda y con el paso de los años ha aprendido a acomodarlas para que no le pesen. Enfrenta los días con las armas que mejor maneja, con su acostumbrado sarcasmo y su inherente aire de superioridad. No tiene amigos en NYADA y Kurt siente que no los necesita. Siempre ha estado acostumbrado a la soledad y esta vez no es la excepción, pero tiene a Rachel, a sus amigos del trabajo, a Blaine y Kurt ha aprendido a sentirse libre a pesar de todo.  
  
Los días pasan y el primer examen llega antes de darse cuenta. Rachel se ha quemado las pestañas aprendiendo un montón de teoría de Historia del Arte. Kurt ha terminado trabajos y ha estudiado lo necesario. No le preocupa nada de la teoría, le preocupan los cursos en los que sigue sin ser notado. Y es el segundo día, después de salir de su examen de Interpretación Musical, donde una vez más no le movió un pelo a su profesor, que la decisión es tomada.  
  
Kurt se va de clases y camina por las calles de New York, observando las decoraciones navideñas que comienzan a notarse en algunos establecimientos y piensa, piensa en lo que acaba de sucederle, en su futuro, en sus sueños, en esa decisión que ya parece irreversible. Sabe que Anabelle lo entenderá. Es la mejor jefa del mundo pero también es su amiga y está seguro de que va a apoyarlo. Necesita hacerlo. Kurt está más seguro que nunca de lo que tiene que hacer.  
  
Sentado en un café a media mañana, Kurt siente que los dedos le tiemblan mientras sostiene el celular. No ha podido hablar con Blaine en la última semana y sabe que es probable que esté en clases ahora mismo, pero necesita hablar con él. Desde que llegó a NY es la primera vez que tiene la necesidad enorme de correr a los brazos de su novio y esconderse del mundo.  
  
—¡Hola tú!  
  
La voz de Blaine suena lejana, con un eco peculiar que lamentablemente Kurt conoce demasiado bien.  
  
—¿Estás en clases? —pregunta para estar seguro de no interrumpir.  
  
—Debería pero no —dice Blaine y Kurt permanece en silencio. Blaine suelta una ligera risita de resignación y dice: —Baño de chicas.  
  
—¿Limón o mora? —pregunta Kurt, su voz aún más frustrada de lo que quisiera escucharse.  
  
—Tutti-Frutti —dice Blaine—. No me gusta ese sabor.  
  
—Lo siento Blaine.  
  
Kurt se oye agotado y de inmediato Blaine abandona la toalla con la que seca de su cabello los restos del slushie para sujetar mejor su celular.  
  
—Hey. No importa, estoy acostumbrado y no son tan seguidos como antes —dice Blaine con aquel tono dulce y empático que vuelve las piernas de Kurt de gelatina, aunque no lo admita—. ¿Estás bien?  
  
Y Kurt sabe que no puede mentirle. No es que alguna vez tenga intención de hacerlo, no con Blaine. No está acostumbrado a ocultarle cosas. Pero desde que se mudo a la ciudad y su vida no es el paraíso que él imaginó que sería Kurt ha preferido callar algunas cosas, para no preocuparlo, para no sonar como un chiquillo asustado. Aún así, son pocas las cosas que no le ha mencionado a Blaine en los meses que han pasado, podría enumerarlas con los dedos de una mano, porque Blaine tiene ese don de hacerlo sentir seguro, de hacerlo sentir comprendido y Kurt no puede sentirse más agradecido en ese momento por esa conexión que siempre ha tenido con Blaine.  
  
—Voy a casa.  
  
—¿Terminaste tus exámenes de hoy?  
  
Kurt siente que se le cierra el pecho y las palabras se le ahogan. Blaine y él no han podido hablar en días y se han tenido que conformar con intercambiar mails, demasiados quizás a los ojos de los demás, pero a ellos les saben a poco. Y a pesar de eso, ahí está Blaine, consciente de su agenda aunque estén a diez malditas horas y demasiados kilómetros de distancia.  
  
—No. Me fui antes —confiesa, intentando que la voz no se le quiebre—. Voy a casa, en Lima, Blaine. Mañana.  
  
Blaine sabe que todavía faltan casi dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad. Sabe que Kurt está en medio de una cantidad de exámenes y trabajos agobiantes. Sabe que tiene permiso en el trabajo para volver a casa por navidad. También sabe que algo malo pasa con Kurt, que quizás no lo entiende ahora mismo, pero que tiene que estar ahí para él.  
  
—¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? —pregunta con cautela—. Puedo saltarme la clase de francés y quedarme aquí hablando contigo.  
  
—Realmente no —dice Kurt con esa honestidad que es sólo para Blaine—. Voy a casa y si todo sale como espero te veo mañana en la noche. ¿Está bien?  
—Sí —responde Blaine, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, con una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad.  
  
Hablan un poco más, de esto y de aquello sin tocar el tema importante. Kurt se toma otro café y mira la hora. Quiere llegar a casa antes que Rachel.  
  
  
  
 **El Chico Gay de McKinley High**  
  
Algunas mañanas Blaine siente que debió pensar más las cosas antes de decidir trasladarse a McKinley High, sobre todo porque siempre supo que Kurt se iría al terminar el año y él se quedaría solo un año más. Luego reflexiona y sonríe. No cambiaría el año que vivió con Kurt, compartiendo el Club Glee, encontrándose en los pasillos, viajando a las nacionales juntos por nada.  
  
Aún así la vida en la escuela es extraña y algo solitaria para él, aunque se consuela pensando que sería igual en Dalton. La mayoría de sus amigos se limitaban al círculo de Los Warblers y de esa generación los únicos que, como él, no se han graduado aún son Trent y David.  
  
Blaine trata de asumir día a día, que no es tan malo. El club Glee marcha bien y se ha vuelto muy amigo de Sam y Rory. Algunos fines de semana sale con Tina a tomar un café, a veces se les une Artie, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo son sólo él y Tina extrañando a quienes ya no están con ellos todos los días. Así que Blaine se anima con lo que puede, porque la vida en Ohio no es mala, es sólo que extraña a morir a Kurt y eso lo hace vivir en una constante sensación de nostalgia.  
  
El Club Glee ya no es tan marginado como antes, eso gracias a que ganaron las nacionales el año anterior, pero tampoco es que de pronto hayan escalado a ser tan populares como los chicos de los equipos deportivos. Eso sería demasiado ambicioso y Blaine lo sabe, pero al menos los slushies han bajado a ser esporádicos, al menos para la mayoría. Rory sigue siendo blanco habitual, su acento y su ropa sigue haciéndolo ir por los pasillos con la etiqueta en la frente, y él, obviamente es el objetivo de los más homofóbicos. Blaine pasó a ocupar el lugar de Kurt y a pesar de que Blaine no renuncia a usar pajaritas y jerseys, sabe que no llama tanto la atención como lo hacía su novio en sus días de escuela. Eso no lo libra de que algunas mañanas un brazo rápido lo empuje contra un casillero o que un slushie lo sorprenda en los pasillos.  
  
Pero no todo es malo. Junto con Kurt también se graduó Rachel, Mercedes, Santana y Finn y con ellos se fueron los más competitivos del Club Glee. Blaine sabe que tiene el peso de New Directions bajo los hombros a pesar de que el Señor Shue nunca lo diga en voz alta y de que los solos sean más equitativos de lo que fueron antes; de todas formas es un peso agradable, como lo era con los Warblers, porque si de algo se siente orgulloso Blaine en los meses que lleva de clases, es de haber llegado a una armonía con esos chicos, de que cuando logró que lo escucharan pudo guiarlos de cierta manera a ser finalmente un equipo. Y haber ganado las seccionales sin mayor problema era prueba de ello.  
  
Sus notas son buenas, la enseñanza de una escuela pública no es nada comparada con las aulas de Dalton. Sus padres no tienen quejas y eso les permite seguir con sus viajes y sus negocios. Blaine se ha resignado, sabe que su madre no es una mujer que disfrute de estar en casa y que su padre se esfuerza, pero que es más fácil y mejor para su relación no estar demasiado tiempo juntos, así que está acostumbrado, a la distancia y las ausencias, ya es lo suficientemente mayor para pasar tiempo en casa sólo acompañado por quien alguna vez fue su nana y que ahora se encarga de la casa.  
  
Al final del día Blaine siente que todo está bien, que se sentiría igual de nostálgico en Dalton, incluso más porque vivir en casa le da la libertad de tener largas sesiones de skype con Kurt, que es algo que no podría tener con un compañero de habitación. Es cierto que ya no puede charlar por horas con su novio tan seguido como antes, pero Blaine lo entiende, Kurt está estudiando, trabajando, viviendo su sueño y él sigue siendo sólo un chico más de secundaria que sólo tiene que lidiar con el matón de turno de McKinley cuando se acuerdan que el chico gay existe.  
  
La nostalgia lo lleva ocasionalmente a visitar el taller Hummel. Los primeros meses sin Kurt es ago esporádico, porque vamos, siempre es bueno hacer que el padre de tu novio revise si tu auto está bien de aceite y esas cosas, luego va para visitar a Finn que trabaja ahí los fines de semana, comen pizza y ven el fútbol. Luego va algunos días de semana porque quiere aprender un poco más de autos y Burt le ha ofrecido enseñarle. Finalmente en noviembre Burt lo lleva a su oficina donde se limpia las manos y le invita una soda. Blaine se incomoda, se intimida, pero se planta con su sonrisa que es la única forma que conoce para encarar la vida y Burt sonríe, hablan y esa noche cena en casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Cuando Blaine vuelve a casa lo hace con un empleo de medio tiempo en el taller.  
  
Algunas veces cuando su padre está en casa se sienta a hablar con él, en uno de sus muchos esfuerzos porque su relación no se vaya al tacho por completo. Hablan de la escuela, de sus planes para la universidad lo que los lleva siempre a terminar hablando de Kurt y New York. Blaine tiene claro que quiere estudiar artes, que necesita el escenario y la música en su vida y eso lo sabe desde mucho antes de conocer a Kurt. Su padre sabe que tiene una batalla perdida en ese tema, así que suspira, se toma una cerveza, se resigna y sonríe. Si Blaine quiere entrar en ese negocio tan competitivo lo va a hacer con los mejores recursos, con todos los contactos posibles porque él no se ha partido la espalda para hacer dinero y comodidades en vano. Días después Blaine se encuentra en su sala rodeado de folletos de universidades, la mayoría de NY y otras tantas de Los Ángeles. Su padre ha invitado a uno de sus amigos del club a cenar esa noche, quien casualmente tiene años en el rubro de la publicidad y desde hace poco está invirtiendo en teatro y espectáculos en distintas ciudades.  
  
La plática es interesante y productiva. Jefrey White es un tipo agradable y se nota en su comportamiento que ha vivido lo suficiente fuera de Ohio.  
  
—Tus notas son buenas y tus créditos extracurriculares son sorprendentes —le dice dándole una mirada al currículum que Blaine ha preparado. Su padre asiente y se llena de orgullo. A Blaine le pican los ojos cuando lo nota.  
  
—Entonces, Jefrey ¿crees que Blaine tiene oportunidad de entrar a más e una universidad?  
  
—Es bastante probable. New York es tu objetivo ¿cierto?  
  
—Sí. Estuve pensando en NYADA.  
  
—No limites tus opciones a NYADA, muchacho —le dice seriamente—. Escúchame, intenta en grande, esta la Universidad de New York y Columbia, ambas con enormes programas de teatro. Si quieres algo de menor tiempo y con posibilidades de muchos contactos prueba con New York Film Academy o la Escuela de Artes Tisch. Mi última opción sería NYADA, aunque yo te recomiendo que mandes solicitudes a todas y luego podrás evaluar cuando seas aceptado en más de una.  
  
—¿Por qué no NYADA? —pregunta Blaine incómodo. ¿Acaso él es muy poca cosa para esa escuela?  
  
—Tiene poquísimos cupos al año lo que la hace extremadamente competitiva y eso no es siempre bueno para un chico joven que se mudará solo a una ciudad nueva. Además es una escuela que busca lo tradicional. Ahora hay más oportunidades y los directores se arriesgan más, hay proyectos independientes y NYADA no es una escuela que precisamente aliente ese tipo de expresiones. Ellos buscan cierto estereotipo para los grandes papeles y Broadway tiene mucho de talento pero también mucho de contactos, Blaine y NYADA siempre pone sus fichas en sus alumnos que más se acerquen a lo convencional.  
  
—Rachel y Kurt estudian ahí —dice con voz queda.  
  
—Pues deben ser realmente talentosos y dedicados, porque no es fácil entrar —dice Jefrey notando la decepción en la mirada de Blaine—. Estoy seguro que tú también lo lograrías pero ten en cuenta que es un lugar que va a cortar un poco tu creatividad y a moldearte dentro del teatro clásico. Lo que no tiene nada de malo pero el objetivo de esto es aprender y descubrir. Busca el lugar donde sientas que tu talento será realmente apreciado, si crees que NYADA es el lugar entonces hazlo. Pero sigo pensando que debes postular a todas.  
  
Esa noche Blaine no concilia con facilidad el sueño. Piensa en Kurt y en que el amigo de su padre debe estar exagerando. Kurt está feliz en NYADA, o al menos eso parece cuando hablan. Una punzada en el pecho lo hace retorcerse, porque la verdad es que la web cam no siempre muestra el brillo de los ojos de Kurt, pero Blaine sabe cuando están tristes aún a través de una pantalla, porque Kurt nunca se queja, nunca parece nada que no sea feliz pero Blaine se preocupa, se inquieta y lo hace más desde que recibe aquella charla sobre la famosa escuela.  
  
Cuando Blaine se sienta a llenar sus formas para las universidades, sigue el consejo del amigo de su padre y manda hasta a un par de lugares que no le interesan demasiado. NYADA es la última forma por llenar y Blaine frunce el ceño al verla. Horas más tarde las solicitudes están en el correo y la ficha de NYADA descansa sobre su escritorio.  
  
Blaine camina ansioso a clase de francés. Quedan dos semanas de clases, dos semanas para ver a Kurt después de casi medio año y le es difícil concentrarse. El slushie lo sorprende tan rápido que casi no llega a escuchar el _marica_ que lo acompaña. Se limpia los ojos y abre su casillero para sacar una camiseta limpia. Entra al baño de chicas, la vieja costumbre del año pasado. Sabe que no habrá nadie y que si alguna de ellas entra no se sentirá incómoda. Después de todo, ahora él es el chico gay de Mc Kinley High.  
  
  
 **La princesa del cuento**  
  
Rachel ama la ciudad. Ama el ruido, el olor, el clima, la gente. Ama todo lo que tiene que ver con New York porque ella ha nacido para vivir en la gran ciudad. Las primeras semanas se emocionaba por todo, recorrió las calles del brazo de Kurt vestidos como en una vieja película clásica, porque no existe otra forma de hacerle honor a New York.  
  
Han cenado en los lugares más caros que han podido pagar y han citado las frases más famosas de sus películas favoritas. Rachel no puede no amar NY cuando tiene a Kurt al lado.  
  
NYADA es fantástico. Rachel se siente como pez en el agua en las clases, ha tomado más créditos de los necesarios porque sus padres le están enviando una cantidad más que decente de dinero al mes y ella decidió no trabajar ese semestre al contrario de Kurt. Hay días en que lo pasillos de NYADA le recuerda a la vieja escuela de Ohio. Obviamente no hay slushies, ni empujones, ni chicas que la miran con desprecio. Pero si hay miradas de indiferencia y competitividad en cada persona que se cruza. A Rachel no le importa, nunca ha necesitado a nadie, está acostumbrada a enfrentarse a las miradas de envidia, a los susurros a sus espaldas. Nunca fue la niña que tenía amigos y duramente aprendió en el Glee Club que las amigas no son algo que se le de fácil. Por eso no se preocupa y disfruta de las clases de ballet, de la manera indecorosa en la que se ha ganado los solos en su clase de Vocalización y sobretodo disfruta de Kurt, de estar recorriendo el camino con él, de los fines de semana en que salen a mirar escaparates o pasean por el boulevard de Broadway. De las clases que comparten y de las noches de películas acurrucados en su departamento sin calefacción.  
  
Rachel no es tonta y conoce a Kurt mejor de lo que él quisiera. Se da cuenta que hace meses que algo no camina bien con él, que no sonríe tan seguido, que tiene frustración en la mirada. Primero lo atribuye a la ausencia de Blaine, ella misma tiene noches en que le hace tanta falta Finn que la piel le duele; piensa que tal vez es el trabajo pero lo desestima porque cuando Kurt vuelve del atelier siempre lo hace con una sonrisa y habla de Anabelle y de Tiffani y Rachel trata de morderse la lengua y acallar los celos que le calientan la sangre porque no tiene por qué sentirlos, porque Kurt es su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo que además es gay y no se enrollará con alguna chica para terminar dejándola sola en la ciudad, tampoco lo hará con algún tío desconocido porque Rachel sigue viendo la devoción en los ojos de Kurt cuando está frente a su laptop viendo la cara de cachorro de Blaine a través de la pantalla; pero nada de eso hace que los celos no l carcoman por dentro. Cuando descarta las opciones, Rachel tiene que aceptar que es NYADA lo que lo hace infeliz y en eso no quiere ni pensar.  
  
Kurt no está por ningún lado y una chica de su clase le dijo que no entró al último examen. Rachel siente un frío en el corazón. Kurt no puede estar haciendo esto, no puede estar arruinado sus sueños.  
  
Rachel llega a casa con una sonrisa de esas que ha perfeccionado con los años frente al espejo y una caja con cheescake de frambuesas. Siente la ducha corriendo y la puerta de la habitación de Kurt entre abierta y se asoma. Las manos le sudan y escucha el retumbar de sus latidos en sus oídos. Rachel se queda parada frente a la cama de Kurt hasta que lo siente entrar. Kurt en pantalones de pijama, todo cabello mojado y sin peinar y una vieja camiseta de Blaine. Las alarmas de Rachel que no se habían encendido aún lo hacen estrepitosamente.  
  
—¿Por qué estás empacando tus cosas? —pregunta con su voz más firme sin poder despegar la mirada de las maletas.  
  
—Te lo iba a decir en la cena. Viajo a Lima mañana al medio día.  
  
—¿Le pasó algo a tu padre?  
  
—Claro que no Rachel —contesta Kurt indignado mientras toma una de sus cremas.  
  
—Entonces… quieres explicarme que sucede.  
  
—Yo no puedo… —contesta frustrado Kurt jugueteando con el frasco de crema en las manos—. Necesito pensar Rachel, las cosas no son como esperaba y necesito aclararlas.  
  
—Si esto es porque perdiste un examen Kurt…  
  
—No, no es el examen, es todo. NYADA no es lo que quiero.  
  
—Pero… Kurt este es nuestro sueño, el que íbamos a vivir juntos —dice Rachel con palabras atropelladas—. Un departamento con la mejor vista y una terraza, nominaciones al Tony y casado a los treinta.  
  
—Y ese sigue siendo el plan pero ahora mismo no está funcionando para mí.  
  
—No puedes irte, no así.  
  
Rachel no sabe que Kurt tiene un boleto de avión con fecha abierta que su padre le dio antes de mudarse. Kurt se indignó con eso, él no iba a volver corriendo a Lima ante el primer problema, pero Burt sonrió diciéndole que era para cualquier emergencia. Kurt ha estado tentado a usarlo tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta.  
  
—No seas dramática. Sólo estoy adelantando mi visita, de todas formas íbamos a ir para Navidad.  
  
—Navidad Kurt, no en medio de exámenes… ¿no has pensado en eso?  
  
—Estoy dejando NYADA, Rachel. No tengo nada que pensar.  
  
Esto es peor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiese imaginado. No tiene idea de cómo sobrevivir en la ciudad sin Kurt, no tiene idea de cómo cumplir sus sueños sin él. Mil cosas pasan por su cabeza, desde el cheescake que pensaba compartir con Kurt hasta qué hará con sus planes de comprar ropa antes de volver a Ohio. Kurt es el único que evita que compre aquellos suéteres que definitivamente no combinan con New York y Rachel está acostumbrada a tener descuento en el atelier de Anabelle. Se nubla de razonamiento, se enfurece, le quema la sangre y le duele el alma y cuando Rachel se siente herida ataca, porque es la única manera que conoce para sobrevivir.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? —grita con furia, con dolor, con una herida que le sabe a traición.  
  
—¿Qué cómo… qué? ¿Hacerte? —dice Kurt con el rostro vestido de su mejor _bitch face_.  
  
—Sí, hacerme, a mí… estás arruinando todo porque te fue mal en un examen. Estás arruinando mi vida.  
  
—Maldición Rachel, no todo se trata de ti.

  
—Claro que sí, esto es acerca de nosotros…  
  
—¡No! —responde Kurt— Esto es por mi y lo siento si pienso un poco en mi y perdóname por no mandar mi vida al tacho sólo para que tu sigas viviendo tu cuento, _princesa_ , pero esto se trata de mi y yo necesito volver a casa.  
  
Rachel lo mira, dolida y traicionada. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas que está intentando no dejar caer. Sale de la habitación de Kurt y entra a la suya dando un portazo. Sintiendo que el mundo se le cae a pedazos. Más dolor y más vacío que cuando Finn decidió quedarse en Ohio. Por primera vez Rachel siente el peso de la ciudad sobre sus hombros. Por primera vez siente el frío que causa la falta de calefacción.  
  
Cuando despierta es de día, se ha quedado dormida en algún momento de la noche, con su cd preferido de Barbra en repetición dentro del reproductor. Es de día y debe alistarse para sus clases. Es de día y cuando sale Kurt y sus maletas ya no están en New YorK.


	2. La ventana de New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummelberry!Centric... la vida en NY no es como la imaginaron.

**La ventana de New York**

**  
**

Williamsburg no era el lugar más cercano a NYADA, no es con lo que habían soñado, no está a unas pocas calles del Boulevard Broadway, pero después de buscar por unas largas dos semanas aceptaron la realidad de no pueden pagar los lugares que querían y finalmente Williamsburg no era tan mala alternativa.

El departamento era chico, sólo dos dormitorios y un baño, una cocina iluminada con una barra donde desayunar y un salón no muy amplio con pisos de madera y una gran ventana a la calle. El sexto piso de un edificio poco glamoroso se había convertido en casa cuando terminaron de desempacar la última caja. Sin darse cuenta Rachel y Kurt habían aprendido a tomar los subterraneos, a cruzar la ciudad y manejarse en ese tráfico que nunca se detiene. Las calles de Wiliamsburg estaban siempre llenas de gente joven, muchos que como ellos habían invadido New York en busca de oportunidades y una vida mejor. Kurt se sentía libre, lejos de miradas de fastidio por su ropa o su voz.

Las semanas pasaban y ambos se acostumbraron a una rutina bastante peculiar, el clima había cambiado y el otoño en New York era gris y frío. Kurt solía despertar por la luz que atravesaba la ventana de su habitación, imaginar que estaba en un placentero departamento en el corazón de Manhattan, pero la ilusión terminaba al escuchar el ruido de los autos atravesando sus sueños. La realidad lo golpeaba ubicándolo en su ridículamente pequeña habitación, sin un departamento lujoso, sin terraza, ni audiciones, ni mucho menos fiestas y amigos glamorosos.

Kurt se estiró desperezándose y sintió la ya muy familiar cercanía de Rachel que se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras su oscura cabellera adornaba sus almohadas increíblemente blancas. Kurt bufó resignado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había enojado con Rachel por meterse a su cama en mitad de la noche y nunca había logrado que su amiga dejase de hacerlo. Había terminado acostumbrándose al calor, a la piel suave, al olor a shampoo de moras, a que la calefacción de su espantoso edificio estuviese malograda y a que todo eso fuese la mejor excusa para enredar sus piernas con las de Rachel desde que había comenzado a hacer frío.

Ambos se habían acostumbrado a una rutina. Kurt distribuía sus días entre NYADA y su recién estrenado trabajo en un atelier de moda urbana. Rachel entre sus clases y los cursos extras de danza y yoga a los que se había inscrito. Había días en que sólo se veían por las noches o en los pasillos del instituto. Kurt tenía días en que terminaba tan agotado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para conectarse a Skype y charlar con Blaine. Eran los días malos, en los que lo extrañaba más, en los que el calor de Rachel en las noches sólo lo hacían querer volver a los brazos de su novio. Kurt cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir, de pensar que mientras más rápido recuperase fuerzas más pronto volvería a su rutina holgada y podría pasar rato viendo los ojos de Blaine a través de la pantalla de su laptop.

Era uno de esos días para Kurt. Tenía clases hasta las cinco y luego el trabajo. Anabelle le había pedido que cubra el turno hasta el cierre porque ella tenía que ausentarse y Kurt no podía negarse. Anabelle, su jefa era una joven diseñadora con un pequeñito taller donde confeccionaba sus propios diseños y Kurt se había sentido muy cómodo con ella desde el principio; Anabello lo dejaba darle ideas y a veces diseñaban cosas juntos. Con el tiempo se habían hecho amigos y ella lo apoyaba con un horario flexible y dejándolo hacer sus tareas en su portátil cuándo no había clientes. Así que Kurt en ocasiones aceptaba alargar su turno para ayudar, era lo menos que podía hacer. Lo malo es que sabía que volvería agotado a casa y sin tiempo para nada ya que tendría que terminar un trabajo de Sociología del Arte que debía que entregar esa semana.

Cuando sale de la ducha es recibido por el olor a jugo recién exprimido. Rachel está en la cocina, con el cabello desordenado en una coleta, usando una enorme camiseta de Finn que casi le llega hasta las rodillas y aquellas medias rosas que Kurt hace mucho tenía ganas de incendiar.

—Buenos días, Kurt —dice Rachel con voz melodiosa acomodando los platos en la barrita que tienen en la cocina—. Jugo de naranja, frutas con granola y tostadas integrales.

Kurt sonríe y se sienta frente a su plato intentando disimular la mirada triste.

—¿Hoy tampoco podrás hablar con Blaine? —pregunta Rachel tomando un sorbo de su vaso de yogurt.

Si Kurt hubiese sabido hace un año que sus mejores expresiones de indiferencia se caerían a pedazos ante Rachel Berry, al punto de que ya ninguna funcionaba con ella se habría burlado de si mismo. Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo logra sentirse entendido.

—No. Tengo turno hasta las nueve y luego tarea.

—Lo siento cariño, pero porque no aprovechas tu desayuno y le mandas unos textos muy cariñosos mientras yo me doy un baño.

Kurt sonríe, odia un poco la diferencia de horario pero ya están acostumbrados a eso así que no existen horas inapropiadas para un mensaje de texto. Come las frutas de su plato mientras juguetea con el celular y la voz de Rachel desde el baño cantando le llega fuerte y lo hace sentir calido nuevamente.

++++

Williamsburg era una ciudad de locos, pero Kurt había aprendido a encontrarle el encanto. Era muy fácil imaginarse a Blaine en esas calles, sobretodo cuando se sentía sumamente nostálgico y lo que más quería era llevar de la mano a su novio a comer pastas a ese restaurante con una mejor sazón que el gastado Breadstick. Kurt sabe que Blaine amaría a Gerard, el chico que toca el saxofón todas las tardes en la estación del tren que lo lleva hasta el centro de la ciudad; ha hablado con Gerard algunas veces, es un tipo simpático que se paga una carrera en Bellas Artes con lo que gana de tocar en la calles y vender algunos pocos cuadros. Kurt le cuenta sobre Blaine en ocasiones, se rie solo al imaginarse a su novio haciendo el tonto cantando en medio de la calle con Gerard, porque sabe que eso inevitablemente sucedería.

Una tarde Gerard lo vio llegar y notó las ojeras en sus ojos, Kurt lo saludó con una sonrisa y el joven le respondió con una versión en saxo de _Teenage Dream_ , Kurt sintió que el corazón se le derretía, recordaba vagamente haberle mencionado el día en que había conocido a Blaine y no podía creer que ese casi desconocido recordarse un hecho tan importante para él.

—Esa va gratis —le dijo Gerard al terminar—. Ahora ve a casa y llama a ese chico tuyo, a ver si así se te quita esa cara de tristeza.

En momentos así, Kurt se sentía cobijado por esa enorme ciudad y su gente loca y entonces valía la pena extrañar a su familia, los horarios agotadores, la ausencia de Blaine, porque ahí era libre, era el mismo y a nadie le importaba su atuendo, nadie volteaba a verlo al escuchar su voz. En New York, Kurt se sentía libre.

++++

NYADA era un asco, pero Kurt no quería pensar en eso, intentaba constantemente darle una oportunidad, adaptarse, tal como Rachel lo estaba haciendo. Mientras tanto se cobija en su ya acostumbrada rutina, en las noches en las que ve películas con Rachel y en sus paseos de los fines de semana.

Rachel es prácticamente incansable y Kurt sabe que también tiene sus momentos de debilidad, sus días de añoranza, pero ella está tan impactada por la ciudad que los ha logrado reprimir de forma increíble, o al menos lo hizo los primeros meses.

El invierno había comenzado a sentirse. Kurt había tenido la tarde libre después de días y aprovechando de la soledad del departamento había pasado dos horas en Skype con Blaine. Dos horas en las que se habían puesto al corriente, hablaron de sus clases, de los días, los amigos y la ausencia de ellos. Kurt pensó que quizás podrían ser un poco intrépidos y aprovechar la soledad para jugar un poco con Blaine pero la conversación nunca llegó a eso, no cuando al cabo de un rato Blaine tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque la ausencia dolía y el invierno se acercaba y _Oh Kurt, ni siquiera puedo ir al Lima Bean sin sentirme miserabl_ e; y Kurt hablaba de Gerard y Teenage Dream y _Blaine, vas a amar esta ciudad, te la voy a enseñar por completo_. Pero Kurt aún no conocía del todo la ciudad y la navidad estaba lejana, aún tenían largos meses que enfrentar y esas dos horas viéndose a través del monitor de su portátil fueron un ir venir de lágrimas y risas, de palabras ridículamente cursis ha planes sobre el futuro. Blaine tuvo que bajar a cenar y a Kurt le dolió bajar el monitor de la portátil, como si al cerrarla se le abriese un agujero en el pecho.

Cuando Rachel llegó a casa lo encontró sentado en una silla al pie del ventanal. Los ojos tristes y enrojecidos. No dijo nada y jaló una silla para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Sabes qué extraño de Lima? —dijo Kurt en un susurro—. Que podía ver las estrellas desde mi habitación. New York es maravillosa, pero sus luces nunca se apagan.

Rachel no dijo nada, se limitó a besarle la frente y lo dejó solo. Ella entendía a Kurt porque sentía lo mismo de cierta manera. Su ir y venir con Finn no tenía rumbo, pero tampoco final. Aún estaban intentando curar las heridas de aquella fallida boda que nunca llegó a ser. Intentando superar que la segunda vez, meses después del accidente de Quinn, en que estuvo parada en ese juzgado fue ella misma quien dijo "no puedo" y salió prácticamente corriendo. Pero así eran las cosas con Finn y Rachel aún guardaba la esperanza de que en unos meses él por fin tomase la decisión y dejase Lima atrás. Rachel tenía que creer en eso porque no podía permitirse creer en un fracaso más, no cuando comienza a saborear el éxito, su futuro.

Al día siguiente Kurt llega a casa y Rachel le da la bienvenida con una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Kurt se ríe. Rachel a puesto al lado de la ventana un taburete que tenía en su habitación, lo ha decorado con cómodos cojines y es perfecto para sentarse ahí y observar la ciudad. El marco de la ventana está ahora decorado por cinco estrellas doradas con demasiado brillo.

—New York no nos deja ver las estrellas en la noche —explica ella— pero ahora podremos verlas siempre.

Kurt se ríe y la abraza. Es infantil, es estúpido, pero es maravilloso y Rachel no puede parecerle más perfecta en ese momento, hasta que habla de nuevo.

—Es una por cada uno de nosotros —dice—. Estas son por ti y Blaine —continúa señalando un extremo de la ventana— y estas somos Finn y yo. La del centro es por nuestro prometedor y exitoso futuro.

Durante el tiempo que Rachel y Kurt viven en Williamsburg, la estrella de Finn es pegada y despegada tantas veces que Kurt pierde la cuenta y termina siendo sólo una mancha descascarada en la pared el día en que Rachel por fin la tira al tacho y decide que es momento de dejar ir a Finn.

Kurt tiene su propia mancha en una pared imaginaria, NYADA es esa estrella que va y viene hasta que también tiene el valor de dejarla y así ese año transcurre, entre clases y horarios desquiciados, acostumbrándose a los trenes, al tráfico, a su espantosamente pequeño departamento. Pero cuando es tiempo de dejarlo, Kurt se da cuenta que va a extrañarlo, extrañará sus noches frías sin calefacción y al cuerpo de Rachel al otro lado de la cama porque en los peores días nada importó, nada fue demasiado terrible, no cuando podía acurrucarse junto a su amiga y envolverse en el olor a moras de su cabello recién lavado. Kurt se aterra cuando se da cuenta, que mientras tenga a Rachel a su lado, tendrá New York a sus pies.


	3. Permiso para un abrazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blainchel!Friendship

 

El problema es que Rachel no puede dejar se sentirse mal y eso la pone de mal humor. No es tonta y sabe que Kurt está frustrado y el que no hable con ella sobre eso sólo logra poner las cosas de cabeza.

Cuando Kurt y Blaine llegaron tarde la noche anterior ella sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver a Blaine con esa cara de cachorrito apaleado. Su primer impulso había sido acercarse, llenarlo de disculpas, aún cuando no sabía por qué debía disculparse, incluso abrazarlo o prepararle galletas; pero la mirada de Kurt hizo que permaneciese en su lugar, sin moverse. Blaine le regaló una sonrisa triste y se disculpó diciendo que se daría una ducha y luego iría a la cama. Kurt le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejo ir luego de prometerle una taza de chocolate caliente cuando esté en la cama.

Le preguntó a Kurt qué había pasado exactamente pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suspiró cansado y una promesa de hablar del tema después.

A Rachel le ha costado, pero ha aprendido que en ocasiones es mejor dar un paso al lado cuando Kurt tiene días como ese. Así que le tocó sentarse en la barra de la cocina y observar a Kurt preparar chocolate y galletitas con queso para Blaine que se llevó a su habitación en cuanto escuchó que la ducha dejó de correr. Rachel no los volvió a ver en toda la noche.

Rachel piensa que es debido al estrés, no son los mejores días, con las vacaciones a punto de terminar y el departamento lleno de cajas por todos lados. La mudanza será en unos días y aún hay muchas cosas por empacar. Las cajas y maletas de Blaine siguen sin abrirse y el departamento es un completo caos.

Al día siguiente Rachel está lista para irse a su clase de yoga por la mañana y encuentra a Kurt desayunando de prisa en la cocina.

—Blaine sigue dormido —le dice—. Yo tengo que ir al atelier para encontrarme con Anabelle.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Sí —contesta Kurt bebiendo su café—. Pasamos la reunión de la revista para la mañana, así puedo tener la tarde libre. Voy a salir con Blaine a pasear un poco, lleva acá dos semanas y no hemos tenido nada de tiempo.

—Kurt, yo…

—Olvídalo, ya no quiero pensar en eso —dice Kurt—. Me tengo que ir.

Kurt se despide, coge el maletín de su laptop y sale de casa casi volando. Rachel considera no ir a sus clases de yoga por un momento, dejar solo en casa a Blaine no le parece buena idea, no es que el chico necesite una niñera pero a Rachel aún le duele el pecho cuando recuerda la tristeza en la mirada de Blaine la noche anterior. Camina despacio hasta la habitación de Kurt y lo ve profundamente dormido abrazado a una de las almohadas. No parece que vaya a despertar pronto. Así que Rachel deja una notita rosa pegada en el refrigerador diciéndole a Blaine que regresará pronto para desayunar juntos, toma su maletín y continúa con su día.

++++

Blaine despierta y se encuentra rodeado por el silencio del departamento vacío. Recuerda a Kurt despidiéndose de él muy temprano, le hubiese encantado estar más despierto para besarlo en condiciones, pero el día anterior había sido un cúmulo de emociones y frustración y se había sentido completamente cansado y en cierta forma, avergonzado. No tenía ni dos semanas en New York y sus problemas para adaptarse comenzaban a mostrarse.

No había sido su intención preocupar a Kurt, como tampoco quería sentirse frustrado con Rachel, él sólo quería sentirse útil e independiente, está por fin fuera de casa, viviendo por su cuenta y lo que siente es un completo y constante miedo. Respira profundo, quizás Kurt tenga razón y el sentimiento cambiará con los días, cuando conozca mejor la ciudad, cuando se muden al nuevo departamento y dejen Williamsburg y ya no tengan que cruzar el puente para llegar al centro de la ciudad ni confundirse de bus con la insana cantidad de rutas similares y terminar en cualquier otro punto de la ciudad que ni remotamente se acerca a Brooklyn. Blaine aún siente esa vergüenza mezclada con frustración al recordar el alivio que sintió cuando Kurt por fin llegó a buscarlo después de haber estado horas dando vueltas por la ciudad. Sí, Kurt tenía razón, cuando se instalasen, conociese la ciudad y comenzasen sus clases todo estaría mejor.

Con Rachel era otra historia. Blaine la adora y admite que la extrañó terriblemente todo el año anterior. Aún sigue apenado de que Kurt y ella no se hablasen durante las vacaciones de navidad cuando ambos estuvieron en Lima, Blaine había esperado tanto pasar tiempo con ambos y al final nada fue de esa forma. Sólo estuvieron juntos en aquella extraña cena navideña donde se juntaron todas sus familias y cada que lo recuerda Blaine no deja de reírse porque fue la reunión más bizarra en la que podría imaginarse a su familia. Así que Blaine se tuvo que limitar a hablar con ella un par de veces y el único momento que pudieron compartir fue cuando Rachel llegó a su casa llena de lágrimas porque _Kurt no va a volver, me va a dejar sola_ , lo que por supuesto nunca pasó.

Pero ahora están los tres juntos, compartiendo un departamento como siempre fue el plan y Blaine está decepcionado, lejos de la emoción que imaginó que sentiría lo que tiene es una enorme frustración y sigue sin comprender cómo Kurt ha podido vivir con ella durante un año sin lanzarla por la ventana.

Blaine es paciente y está acostumbrado a adaptarse, a poner las necesidades de los demás por encima de las de él, a pesar de que Kurt insiste en que no está bien que haga eso, es algo que no puede manejar, si está en sus manos hacer a quienes ama feliz, él hará todo por lograrlo. Pero su paciencia tiene un límite y después de dos semanas de escuchar a Rachel y sus constantes: _no así no se usa la lavadora, Blaine… Tontito, esa no es la taza de Kurt… No, Blaine, por las mañanas Kurt sólo come tostadas integrales… por Dios Blaine, ¿todo ese cereal vas a comer? ¿sabes la cantidad de calorías que eso tiene?... Oh sweetie, Kurt siempre se demora así en el baño, es por toda la crema y lo que hace con su cabello, ya te acostumbrarás_. Blaine se pregunta en qué momento Rachel se convirtió en una experta en Kurt Hummel, él es su novio, claro que sabe que Kurt se demora en el baño, ¿acaso Rachel no vio su cabello? él mismo se demora en el baño también y Kurt desayuna sus tostadas y sus panqueques con mucho gusto, gracias, Rachel Berry. Claro que Blaine aún no lo dice en voz alta y siente ese tic-tac sonando en su rabia contenida y no quiere estallar y no quiere herirla pero no sabe cuánto más podrá manejarlo.

Kurt fue comprensivo y pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando y la otra acariciándose, Blaine sabe que Kurt ha estado ocupado y se siente fatal por haberlo hecho sentirse culpable porque no era lo que quería, pero si tiene que ser honesto, la verdad es que sí, se había sentido muy solo y mucho más un estorbo que un novio y amigo con Kurt y Rachel.

Perezoso se levanta y sale a buscar algo de comer cuando ve la notita de Rachel, una estrellita acompaña su nombre y Blaine sonríe porque no puede creer que Rachel tenga esos detalles hasta para poner una nota en el refrigerador.

Decide esperarla, dar el primer paso, necesita que las cosas se arreglen, necesita estar bien con Rachel y si las cosas no salen bien, es muy probable que necesite rogarle a Kurt que lo acompañe a buscar el gimnasio más cercano porque las manos ya están comenzando a picarle y nunca un saco de boxeo le parecerá más atractivo

++++

Cuando Rachel llega encuentra a Blaine despatarrado sobre el sofá viendo televisión. La mira con una sonrisa cálida pero Rachel puede ver que no es del todo sincera, es más la máscara de caballerosidad que Blaine lleva siempre bajo la manga.

—¿Desayunamos? —pregunta Blaine notoriamente queriendo desviar el tema.

—Sí, en un momento —le dice ella—. Te traje cornflakes porque ya me di cuenta que no te gustan tanto mis desayunos con tofu.

Él sonríe y por un momento quiere aferrarse a que todo podría estar bien.

Rachel arrima una caja y se sienta en la mesita frente al sofá. Blaine se incorpora y ella se inclina hacia él para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Puede ver que Blaine está dolido y también abrumado.

—Siento no haber sido la mejor anfitriona —dice Rachel—, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

—Lo sé —dice él esquivando la mirada.

—Al principio es difícil —continua ella—, adaptarse, conocer y la ciudad es tan grande que parece que te va a comer si parpadeas, pero antes de que te des cuenta todo será fabuloso.

—Es que todo es tan diferente —dice Blaine en un susurró. Vencido por tener que hablar de eso cuando es lo que tanto ha querido evitar. —Yo siento haber sido un crío, haberme enojado ayer y preocuparlos.

Rachel por fin tiene todas las piezas del rompecabezas, por fin entiende que Blaine no se fue por pura curiosidad o ganas de pasear como ella creía, sino que había salido huyendo de lo que pudo haber sido una pelea terrible entre ellos, de poner a Kurt en medio de una situación que ninguno de ellos estaba buscando.

—Lo es, claro que lo es —dice ella—. Kurt y yo también nos perdimos la primera vez que fuimos al Central Park y yo una vez me quede dormida y desperté en Long Island.

Blaine se ríe, sabe que ha estado actuando como un niño pequeño y caprichoso y tiene tantas emociones distintas dentro que ya no logra ni siquiera identificarlas.

—Lamento haber estado tan maniática contigo, ya sabes como soy, a veces puedo volver loca a la gente.

La disculpa de Rachel es honesta y sincera y como siempre, difícil porque cada disculpa para ella es mil veces más dura que para el resto de la gente.

—¿Estamos bien? —pregunta Rachel y Blaine asiente—. Bueno, ahora voy a abrazarte.

Blaine se deja rodear por esos brazos pequeños y es repentinamente inundado por el olor de Rachel, por el calor y la familiaridad, por la ternura y las palabras que no se dicen porque no hace falta. El abrazo es largo y cálido y Blaine deja de sentirse un intruso en los brazos de su amiga.

Rachel rompe el abrazo y se sienta a su lado, deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, él le da un tímido beso en el cabello, en ese cabello que huele demasiado bien.

—Es raro para mí —dice de pronto Rachel—, por un año fuimos sólo Kurt y yo y me acostumbre a eso. No es que no me guste que estés aquí, es sólo que la rutina cambia y no soy buena con los cambios.

—Aparentemente yo tampoco lo soy —confiesa Blaine.

—Vamos a volver loco a Kurt —agrega ella con una risita y luego confiesa— Extraño meterme a su cama en las noches, tu novio siempre tiene los pies calientes.

Lo dice como una confidencia y sin siquiera sonrojarse y Blaine se ríe, porque sí, Kurt siempre tiene los pies calientes y porque escuchar a Rachel contarle eso lo hace sentir bien, quizás debería parecerle invasivo, pero no sucede, si puede compartir ciertas cosas de Kurt con alguien, es indudablemente con Rachel y no puede parecerle mal, no cuando tiene a Rachel recostada sobre él, no cuando el olor de su cabello inunda todos sus sentidos y recuerda rápidamente lo abrumado que se sintió años atrás cuando probó esos labios, las dudas, la amistad, la confianza, Rachel es un torbellino que logra ponerlo de cabeza y sabe que tiene el mismo efecto con Kurt, aunque no siempre sea fácil ni lo mejor que pueda pasarles.

Rachel se levanta y preparan juntos el desayuno, comen riéndose mientras Rachel le cuenta anécdotas de sus primeros días con Kurt en la ciudad, de lo asustados que estaban esas primeras semanas.

Cuando Kurt llega a casa los encuentra viendo Moulin Rouge juntos y Blaine puede ver el alivio en la mirada de su novio mientras le sonríe.

Al poco rato están listos para irse y Blaine está contento de por fin poder salir a caminar con Kurt, a conocer todos esos lugares de los que tanto le ha hablado y sobretodo de poder hacerlo de la mano de su novio sin temor a las miradas. Rachel se despide de ellos y Blaine habla sin siquiera darse cuenta:

—Puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

—Gracias Blaine —dice ella con una sonrisa enorme—, pero creo que ustedes dos necesitan un poco de tiempo solos. Sin embargo podemos encontrarnos a las siete en Giorgiano's y cenar juntos.

—Oh sí —contesta Kurt—. Blaine vas a adorar Georgiano's.

Blaine sonríe y se va con Kurt. La tarde es maravillosa, como si por fin pudiesen hablar nuevamente, Blaine sabe que lo peor que les puede pasar es precisamente dejar de hablar, que es ahí cuando todo comienza a verse sombrío pero no siempre es fácil, no siempre puede dejar de lado sus propias barreras, pero lo intenta y tiene fe que con el tiempo va a aprender, que no habrán más murallas cuando se trate de Kurt.

Cuando se encuentran con Rachel ella lo abraza, porque después de esa mañana, Rachel nunca más le aviso cuando iba a abrazarlo, no volvió a pedir permiso porque nunca tuvo que hacerlo, porque sus brazos siempre han estado abiertos para ella, como el olor de su cabello siempre ha sido un cable a tierra para él y Blaine se pregunta en ocasiones cómo hace Kurt para tenerla cerca, como ha hecho para dejarla meterse en su cama sin que la piel le queme, sin sentirse invadido por esa fuerza que es Rachel Berry.


End file.
